


Scar's choice

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Scar & Kyle [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: What if Scar was still alive during the Lion guard?, the bitter angry Lion comes across an injured human. Both human and Lion have struggled pasts.Scar has an plan, with the crocodiles, jackals and Hyena to overthrow Simba, and the Lion guard.Could Kyle be the key to change everything?, and bring peace between the Prideland and outland?
Series: Scar & Kyle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Scar's choice

Summery: What if Scar was still alive during the Lion guard?, the bitter angry Lion comes across an injured human. Both human and Lion have struggled pasts.

Scar has an plan, with the crocodiles, jackals and Hyena to overthrow Simba, and the Lion guard.

Could Kyle be the key to change everything?, and bring peace between the Prideland and outland?

The first thing that Kyle realized when he woke up he was no longer in the Hot boiling sun, and in fact he was cooler, somthing of which that felt amazing on his skin that had veen in the heat for days. Blinking an couple times, his blury vision came to prompting him to notice he wasn't alone.

"About time". An Lion to Kyles shock talked. He also had an chuck of meat in his mouth.

"Who…who are you?". Kyles ton soft his body pushing up against the rock, pure fear flashing in his eyes. "Where am i?. How can you talk?!?".

"So many questions". Scar chuckled softly, his voice deep. ,"before I answer anything. I brought you somthing to eat". The Lion gestured towards the food. "From what I heard about Humans. They need to eat more then Lions, and since the last thing I would want is for you to hunt me. Not that you could". Scar sneered. He cleared his throat when the human flinched away. "I bought food to you".

"I dont kill animals". Kyles tone firm. "And not that I don't appreciate it. But I don't eat raw…me". An stsrtled look crossed the humans face, when Scar threw the meat into one of the fire pits. 

Within seconds cooked meat was at Kyles feet.

"You were saying?" Scar raised an eyebrow walking past the human. Settling on an slab of rock.

Looking at the meat then at the Lion Kyle leaned back against the rock beginning to eat, he could feel eyes on him which he promptly tried to ignore. Unease sitting at the pit of his stomach.

"What are you doing here?". Scar drawled. "I have yet my entire life to see an human anywhere near here".

"I ran away from home". The 16 year old stated softly. "I guess i got lost thinking I knew what direction I was going".

"If you dont mind me asking. What was so terrible that you would want to run away from human who made you?". An curious note to Scars tone.

"I...". Kyle flinched at the question. "I'd rather not talk about it".

Scar narrowed his eyes at the uncomfortable look in the Teenagers eyes, his pained expression much like Scars in the past.

"Very well". Scar stated getting up scretching. "I need to run out abit. Finish eatting. I don't want you leaving my cave. Is that clear?".

"Yes sir". Kyle stated quickly. 

"Good not all animals around here. Would be as accepting as I. Ill be back soon". Within seconds the strange Lion disappeared.

Leaving Kyle wondering what he got himself into.


End file.
